


[Podfic] i'll lay you down

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: fallingintodivinity's story, read aloud.“Jaskier,” Geralt said in conversational tones.“Yes, Geralt?” Jaskier’s voice was a half-octave higher than normal.“Why is it,” Geralt said, “that whenever something like this happens,you’re always involved somehow?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 27
Kudos: 141





	[Podfic] i'll lay you down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i’ll lay you down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929809) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



> Fair warning: this contains my singing! With thanks to E. for helping with the chords.

  
cove art by: me

Length: 0:13:56  
Downloads: [MP3](http://bit.ly/2QOjY2e) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](http://bit.ly/2QMKidb)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fallingintodivinity for having blanket permission to podfic! Full disclosure, I adapted one of the lines of the song because I couldn't make the rhythm work. 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you! This is my first podfic in the fandom so I hope I did it justice. You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
